inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Brady Tutton
About= Brady Patrick Tutton is an American singer, actor, and performing artist. He gained fame after winning the reality music competition Boy Band '' to become a part of the American boy band, In Real Life. He was one of the winners alongside fellow bandmates Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Michael Conor. He is also famous for his performances as "Brock" on the ABC sitcom ''Fresh Off the Boat. He has been seen in movies like ‘Sleep, Wake, Forget’ and is the lead in the movie, The Rocket (2018). Brady has been trained in opera singing and acting, and can sing in French, and Italian. Early Life Brady Tutton was born on December 7, 2001 in Shorewood, Wisconsin, USA, to Sean and Coleen Tutton. He has three older siblings: Ryan Tutton (born March 5th, 1995); Casey Tutton (born May 5th); and Jack Tutton (born 2000). When he was a child, he suffered from stuttering and was bullied by schoolmates. He overcame that with training and singing. He found that when he sang, he did not stutter. Career Actor Brady Tutton began his career training for opera and acting. He followed his parents and elder siblings, Ryan and Casey, to the stage. They have performed together in a production of "The Sound of Music". His mother has been a very active influence on his career since childhood. Some of the videos are posted on her YouTube channel, "Coleen Tutton", showcasing a young Brady with elder sister Casey performing covers of songs like 'Lady Antebellum / Run To You' and his solo performance of 'It’s So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday'. In 2012, Brady Tutton was cast a small role in the movie 'LOL', starring Miley Cyrus. This served as a launchpad for his career, as Brady soon found himself appearing on shows like 'Chicago Fire’ and ‘Dr. Good’ in 2013. Around the same time, he also voice-acted the role of Little Jack in the episodes "Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile / Chip Off the Ol' Box" and "Out of the Box / Run Down Race Car" on the TV series, ‘Doc McStuffins’. While these smaller roles established him as an actor, Brady Tutton landed his breakthrough role on the hit TV series, ‘Fresh Off the Boat’. He made his first appearance as Brock, a middle-schooler and frenemy of lead character, Eddie Huang, in the episode "Pilot" on February 22, 2015. He appeared on a total of seven episodes with ‘Family Business Trip’ airing on September 22, 2015, being the last. In 2016, he had a major role in the movie ‘Sleep, Awake, Forget’ and also played the lead role in the movie, ‘The Rocket’ (2018). Music Career Alongside his surging acting career, Brady Tutton has found even more success with his singing. On June 22, 2017, he appeared as a contestant on the ABC‘s reality-singing competition Boy Band. On August 24, 2017, Tutton, Perez, Conor, Calderon, and Ramos emerged as the winners of the competition and received a recording contract with Hollywood Records. The five formed the band In Real Life and on September 15, 2017, released the music video of their debut single, "Eyes Closed". It received over 1.4 million views. The boy band has also released two more singles including "Feel This Christmas" and "I’ll Be Home For Christmas", which were received well by their fans. |-|Gallery= F554D802-43F8-41EA-8E80-C186DAC655FD.jpeg Brady-Tutton-Height-Age-Weight-Biography-Girlfriend-Net-Worth.jpg EhNl2XfQ_400x400.jpg brady-tutton-1.jpg rs_683x1024-170619162807-1024x683_boy-band-brady-tutton-lp_61917.jpg |-|Trivia= ★ His height is 5'11. ★ He can do backflips. ★ He has a fear of crossing the street. ★ His dog, Cinco, passed away on May 20th, 2018. ★ His perfect date is a walk on the beach. ★ Oreos are his midnight snack. ★ He doesn't like people who take their shoes off on airplanes. ★ He hates people who smoke, which is a turn-off for him. ★ He's attending Shorewood High School. ★ His favorite color is salmon, black, white and grey. ★ He has seen every Harry Potter movie roughly 16 times, and likes the third (Prisoner of Azkaban) or fourth (Goblet of Fire). ★ He is in the Ravenclaw house, according to the Pottermore quiz. ★ His favorite food is seafood. ★ His favorite meal is lunch. ★ His favorite cereal is cocoa puffs. ★ He hate the taste of popcorn, stating it tastes like cardboard with a lot of fat. ★ He suggested that the fandom name be the ‘Realists’ instead of the ‘Lifelines‘. However, the poll on his Twitter page ended in the latter. ★ He was born into a very talented family. His brother toured with the Broadway show 'Oliver' when he was 8-years old and so Brady lived the touring life at ages 2 and 3. Brady feels this gives him an advantage as he's lived on airplanes and hotels and knows what to expect if he made it into a boy band. ★ His older sister has a recurring role on a television show. ★ He had a terrible stutter when he was younger. He was embarrassed that his older siblings could get up on stage and act in front of people and he couldn't even speak normally. Singing was the only time he wouldn't stutter so it became his favorite thing to do. ★ He has made it a point to differentiate himself from his siblings by getting into R&B and Hip-Hop. He feels it throws people off that a white suburban kid from Wisconsin, and loves R&B, Hip-Hop, and Gospel. ★ He has studied classical music since he was 12-years old. He can sing show tunes, opera, and can sing in Italian, German, and French. He has won at multiple choir competitions throughout the state. ★ He doesn't see a life for himself outside of music. There is nothing more that he wants in life than to be a part of this band. ★ His hobbies are skateboarding and snowboarding and he occasionally likes to play tennis. ★ He loves to cook and his specialty is a family recipe-pasta dish with mushroom sauce. Category:Members